¿por que fue así papá?
by yaoist secret
Summary: todo sera muy confuso, sera un lobo con piel de cordero?... un condero con actitud de lobo? o un cordero que actua como un lobo? la decision estara en tus manos. advertencias, violencia familiar, escenas de violencia. otra mirada a la familia sheperd
1. Chapter 1

**¿Por qué fue así papá?**

…

…

Silent hill no me pertenece.. Pero deseo que algún día si…

Advertencia; violencia verbal que puede derivar en física a las mujeres… violencia familiar.

…

…totalmente dedicado a Ez_116! por alegrarme con sus avances de cronicas militares!

...

...

Espero que les encane cono a mi me gusto escribirlo… y esperen ansiosos la continuación… aunque sufrí muchos accidentes con este archivo; por lo que me imagino que por algo seria…

Dedicado a nuestros hermanos nipones… sé que esto no alcanza… pero no tengo nada más que darles…

…

…_.capitulo uno…_

…

…

Alex estaba escuchando música en sus auriculares en su cuarto. Echado sobre la silla del escritorio meciéndose en ella en las patas traseras. De repente la puerta de madera se azoto a la pared y Alex al ver la calva sombra de su padre obligo a la silla a poner sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo de madera.

-:- Alex! – grito el hombre. A lo que de mala gana el joven arranco los auriculares del equipo de reproducción de música y de otro tirón desenchufo dicho aparato suspirando de mala gana.

-:- y ahora que papa!- bufo molesto al extremo y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás en un latigazo de hastió. El hombre frente a él lo miro en silencio un segundo o dos antes de continuar con un tono de voz exacerbado aun para una discusión

-:- tienes idea de lo perjudicial que es que escuches esa música a ese volumen! Casi puedo oírla desde mi cuarto! quiero que este conducta se termine pronto! Oíste?

-:- uf! Si, papá… - dijo bajando la cabeza de resignación, no de arrepentimiento.

Alex se acomodo en lasilla mientras arrojaba lejos de su vista el par de auriculares y abría un libro. Para distraerse antes de agravar la pelea. Porque sabía que tenía esos ojos reprochadores en su espalda ahora mismo; y así lo era… ese monstruoso y padre estaba viendo la espalda de su hijo, cualquiera diría que lo que buscaba en realidad era una vertebra torcida o dos pare reprocharlo por ello también. Sin embargo pareció no hallarla ya que salió del cuarto en silencio apenas cerrando la puerta casi cono un ninja en su hogar.

-:- ya estoy tan harto… - suspiro riendo levemente para no llorar. Sentía que su vida ya no era suya; su padre estaba cada vez más estricto con él… seguro que era porque sus estudios secundarios ya estaban casi concluidos y el ejército estaba al alcance de su mano seguro que fue también algo que hizo mal, pero que por algún motivo no se le había sido anunciado.

…

…

-:- hijo, la cena esta lista… - Lillian abrió la puerta suavemente y asomo su cara bella, pero cansada. Su hijo estaba dormido sobre la mesa d estudio. Le toco el hombro hasta que este reacciono. –Alex… levantarte… ya es hora de cenar…

-:- eh?... sí, claro; gracias…- se desperezo justo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y Adam entrando. La madre de Alex casi que huyo del cuarto. Y Alex se puso de pie de mala gana, perdía el apetito cada vez que tenían que discutir con él.

-;- ¿no tienes hambre?...- peguntó el padre. Alex se adelanta casi imitando el movimiento de escape de su madre.

-:- solo vamos a comer… - dijo Alex saliendo del cuarto. Adam se acerco al libro que Alex leía. Cuando el más joven pensó en eso se veía venir otra crítica… pero no se enojaría ahora.. Al menos no antes de comer.

Todos estaban callados hasta que Adam llego a la mesa.

-:- ya decidiste que vas a estudiar Alex! – pregunto JOsh sorbiendo la sopa infantilmente – que serás de adulto? – la mesa cayó en un ambiente muy pesado. El mismo Alex ajeno a su destino sentía que no podía escapar de algo que lo tomaba del cuello y de las manos.

-:- Lillian!... esto esta crudo! – se limpio la boca Adam y se alejo el pato.

Lo ojos de Alex buscaron alguna parte roja en la carne que estaba flotando en la sopa. Pero no la había incluso comió la carne de su plato y esta también estaba cocida por completo.

-:- no le hagas caso mama.. Esta muy buena… - sin embargo su madre ya había comenzado a levantar la mesa y de repente se hallo hasta sin plato. Su madre lo había levantado ya y lo llevaba a la cocina.

-:-encarga algo que te guste para comer… - Adam le dio el teléfono a JOsh.- buenas noches… saludo a su esposa con la mirada y ella le sonrió despidiéndose también.

En cuanto el padre se embarco hacia las escaleras Alex condeno a su madre con una frase que la obligo a sentarse.

-:- mamá qué demonios está mal contigo... dijo el hijo a un volumen los suficientemente bajo para que josh no lo oiga, peor para perforar el corazón de su madre…

-;- Alex… no se de que estás hablando hijo…

-:- … Mamá.. ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme o algo que debas decirme pero no quieres?- Alex tampoco estaba muy seguro de a donde llegaría la conversación o si utilizaba las palabras correctas.

-:- Alex… -Lillian estaña mirando a su hijo mayor transformado en un hombre hermoso y recto… era igual a su padre… tenía las mismas facciones, solo que el color de ojos y cabello de ella… sentía deseos de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, pero no podía su mano se quedaba estática en la madera de la mesa. – no crezcas mas… Alex… ya no crezcas mas… deja que el tiempo se estanque aquí… ¿Por qué quieres crecer?... ¿ qué ganas convirtiéndote en un hombre?...

-:- perdí el apetito…- se levanto de la mesa ofendido el hijo mayor. – Buenas noches – balbuceo con la voz casi quebrada, mientras dejaba allí acostada como si nada la servilleta.

-:- mama… - JOsh se quedo perplejo viendo como ahora solo los más débiles de la familia sheperd permanecían sentados…

-:- que encargaste hijo?... – la mujer acaricio el cabello lacio y negro de Josh. - estoy ansiosa de probarlo…

-:- yo quiero tu sopa mamá… so lo que a veces papa se enoja demasiado… ¿ acaso no quiere a Alex?... – la simplicidad y la franqueza del mucho terminaron de quebrar a la madre que se cruzo de brazos y solo pudo llorar. Y el pequeño hijo de los sheperd se quedo mirando a su miserable madre llorando sin poder hacer nada por ella, sin estar seguro de que era lo que le dolía tanto.

…

…

Alex se paro frente a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Si había una persona responsable de que su madre estuviese infeliz era él sin ninguna duda. Golpeo insistentemente mientras esperaba que su padre abriese la puerta. Peor no hubo respuesta alguna.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y se adentro a un cuarto que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. La ultima vez su padre lo había regañado tanto por saltar en la acama del matrimonio que había dejado de entrar. Su padre no estaba ahí.. ¿Habría salido?... camino despacio hasta el baño del matrimonio y la puerta se abrió de repente. Y se encontró con los ojos molestos de su padre.

-:- ¿estas llorando Alex?... – pregunto el hombre saliendo del baño mientras veía las lagrimas que se desprendían aun sin querer de sus ojos. – no entiendo porque lloras todo el tiempo Alex… tienes que ser fuerte…

-:- no vine a hablar de mi papa!... quiero hablar de tu relación con mama…

-:- no es tu asunto – suspiro – descansa Alex… vete a dormir…

-:- no me iré a la cama porque tú me mandes! No soy un niño!:..

-:- vete a dormir Alex! No me molestes…

-:- ¿es por eso no?... todo el tiempo tratándome como el sheperd que sobra… es por eso no? Porque siempre te he estorbado!

-:- cállate Alex! – el hombre levanto la mano en un ademan violento peor su hijo no se movió. Ambos se miraron a la cara.

-:- Hazlo!... pero sabes en el fondo que no cambiaras lo que me has dicho…

-:- solo vete a la cama… - suspiro bajando la mano que estaba hasta casi suplicando acariciar con su hambre demoledora e rostro de Alex. – lo único que te pido es que me obedezcas y me dejes en paz!...

-:- para ti sería mejor que no me despertase ¿verdad? – la mirada de Alex estaba llena del fuego abrasante de la furia, pero también del vacío helado del dolor… esa mirada final antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta resumía muchos sentimientos y muchas palabras atadas en la garganta.

-:- hijo…- dijo Adam sin saber como continuar la frase; sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su cara curtida por las experiencias desagradables de la guerra.

-:- NOSOY TU HIJO! – grito Alex. Que luego del grito la garganta le ardía tanto que solo pudo gemir del dolor y salir del cuarto para internarse en el suyo propio. Escaleras abajo josh corrió hasta el sofá y encendió el televisor. Si había alguna discusión quería intentar de no tener idea.

...

…

Lillian corrió escaleras arriba. Siempre había temido que Adam golpease a Alex. El carácter de ambos era tan similar que desde que Alex era pequeño habían tenido algunos roces. Pero ahora la situación era mucho más tensa; y ella no permitiría una sola marca en el rostro de su hijo.

-:- Adam déjalo! – abrió la puerta la mujer y se topo con su esposo prendiéndose el pijama mientras ya estaba sentado en la cama. – ADAM! – la mujer se acuclillo a llorar sujetando sus rodillas. Su marido salto de la cama y se acerco a ella aunque sin tocarla. – por dios Adam… dime que no le hiciste nada a Alex…

-:- No puedo decirte eso… mejor será que te vayas a dormir… yo me encargare de josh…

…

…

JOsh había subido el volumen de las caricaturas luego de los gritos. Y apenas pudo oír a su padre bajando las escaleras de madera de la casa.

-:- es muy tarde para que veas televisión…

-:- es que tenía hambre… y no vendían sopa… - repuso Josh apagando el televisor.

-:- calentemos la que cocino tu madre… - dijo Adam y se acerco a la cocina. Si bien detestaba los que aceres de la casa. Ahora no tenía alternativa, por lo que recalentó la comida y sirvió dos platos.

…

…

Alex intentaba desenredar los nudos de su mente… incluso el se sentía herido por haber dicho que uno era su hijo… después de todo el jamás tuvo a otra perdona a la que llamar papa… sabía que su padre había tenido una hermana mayor que había muerto de una enfermedad repentina… y por algún motivo la familia de su madre siempre había estado muy en contra de el matrimonio con su padre y rara vez la notificaban de eventos como nacimientos o cumpleaños.. Casi que la habían olvidado. Poco a poco todo iba tomando sentido… Adam era un monstruo, y le había costado casi veinte años saberlo… siempre se había aferrado a la idea de que era antipático… o que solo era muy exigente… pero, no cabía dudas de que así como Adam le había levantado la mano podría golpear a su madre… y si también a Josh? Cuando el está en el ejército no podría defender a ninguno de los dos…

…

…

Padre e hijo tomaban la sopa en la mesa del comedor. JOsh no se animaba a preguntar nada. Y Adam no estaba predispuesto para inventar el porqué de los gritos.

-:- papa… tu nos quieres a todos por igual?...

-:_ claro que sí, soy tu padre y es esposo de tu mama… los quiero a los tres por igual…

-:- pero siempre le gritas a Alex… ¿Por qué?

-:- porque es el que menos me obedece quizás… a veces los padres debemos ser malos…

-:- hasta mañana papa… dijo no muy convencido

-:- hasta mañana hijo…- Adam vio partir a JOsh escaleras arriba. Casi pateando cada escalón del sueño.- el hombre sacudió la cabeza como una negación mientras contemplaba los platos sucios en la cocina – de Alex siempre espere mas de ti…

…

…

Alex escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente s escondió bajo los cobertores.

-:- Alex.. – era la voz de su madre quebrada por el llanto. No quería verla a la cara, porque tendría un motivo para matar a su padre. – Hay dios… Alex… perdóname… - su madre lo abrazaba a través de los cobertores. Y no pudo soportarlo más; se destapo de repente y la miro a los ojos

-:-mama?... que sucede? – los ojos de Alex buscaban por la cara de su madre la fuente de su llanto, peor parecía otra cosa.

-:- Lillian- abrió la puerta Adam – Josh está en la cama esperándote a que le cuentes un cuento – luego de ver los largos ríos a lo largo de las mejillas de su esposa negó en silencio con su cabeza – lávate el rostro… - suspiró - ¿piensas dejar que te vea así?-

-:- descansa Alex… - la mujer beso al frente de su hijo y casi que huyo del cuarto.

-:- duérmete – golpeo la puerta con violencia y quedo Alex lejos de toda su familia.. Apretando un beso extraño y agridulce contra su pecho herido.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((fin del cap uno)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Espero que disfruten de este nueva perspectiva de silent hill … y que comenten a ver qué piensan… los necesito para existir!


	2. Chapter 2

…_capitulo dos…_

_Silent Hill no me pertenece… peor quiero que algún día sí!_

_Dedicado a yukari sparda… que no pude dedicarle "lo siento Mary" X_X en cierto modo yo lo siento Yukari… (Mal chiste)_

_Resumen: la cena de los sheperd se trunco y hato en el cuarto matrimonial esta una familia feliz de tres integrantes y un solitario Alex en su cuarto. Solo abrazado por los cobertores…_

…

…

Alex se volteo de lado y apretó los ojos sentía deseos de dejar que los tres se fueran al diablo; de tomar sus pertenencias y listo… pero sabía que Adam era el que movía los hijos de la casa… lo enfrentaría sin miedo a lo que pudiese suceder… ambos se merecían una charla… y no importaba en lo que derivara… la tendrían al otro día..

…

…

-:- Alex! – el grito a la altura de su cara lo estremeció y lo dejo perplejo aun sin poder abrir los ojos. – Levántate muchacho! ¿Qué estas esperando?

-:- ya! – grito molesto Alex sentándose, ¿Por qué lo despertaba su padre? en todos estos años no había movido un dedo por él.

-:- baja la voz… ¿quieres despertar a todo el mundo?... – Alex no podía creer de quien venía el reclamo; quien había gritado en su rostro primero.. Además ¿ los otros seguían durmiendo?.

-:- que quieres?.. No es ese el punto de levantarse a desayu … - miro por la ventana y vio colarse entre las tablas de madera la luz de la luminaria pública; aun estaba a obscuras.

-:- quiero verte en el sótano en cinco minutos…- no tardes Alex…

…

…

Confundido el joven se vistió y se quedaba pensando en que querría su padre y sobre todo porque en secreto?...

Llego luego bajando los peldaños uno a uno y se encontró con su padre de espaldas a él.

-:- llegue… dijo sin más… el típico "papá" con el que terminaba la frase se quedo durmiendo en su lengua.. Aun seguía molesto y herido por la discusión del día anterior…

-:- Alex olvídate de esta estupidez de enlistarte en el ejército…

-:- de que hablas?

-:- no tienes las aptitudes… desiste ahora y ahórrale la vergüenza al estado….

-:- yo hare de mi vida lo que yo quiera Adam! Serviré al ejercito, formare una familia y moriré de viejo.. Pero todo a mi manera!..

-:- tu vida no te pertenece!- la mirada del hombre s e había enrudecido mientras oía los planes de vida de su hijo.- tu vida siempre le pertenecerá a la familia sheperd Alex!

-:- te equivocas! Nadie te pertenece… ni siquiera mamá!

-:- ella no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación! Deja esa idea estúpida de ir al ejercito Alex! Apestas! No lograras nada!

-:- no te entiendo… siempre creí que era esto lo que esperabas de mí! Pero hoy solo veo que eres un viejo sínico!..- Alex estaba en el límite de su furia… solo faltaban un par de insultos para que lo golpeara en la cara.

-:- si lo que quieras Alex… peor solo te lo digo por tu bien hijo… - estiro la mano intentando palmearle el hombro, pero Alex quito esa mano con asco y con la mirada firme.

-:- NO te equivoques Adam… nunca… ni una sola vez has hecho las cosas por mi bien… seguro que hasta cuando me comprabas medicinas lo hacías por algún otro motivo distinto de mi bienestar… no puedes engáñame como a mama y a Josh…

-:- aun eres un niño Alex… y mientras menos sepas de esto mejor…

-:- no soy un niño!... dime que prentendes de mi! Lo más probable es que yo haya sido un accidente… ¿ me estas fastidiando solo porque llegue sin que ustedes lo planearan?... madura Adam.. – rio incrédulo, necesitaba oír de la boca de su padre que no fue un accidente… que lo habían buscado.. O al menso que había sido bien recibido.

-:- es una estupidez… - negó Adam con la cabeza - ¿crees que todo se resuelve así de fácil? Que cambiaria que yo te dijera que si o que no Ale?... si perdí tu respeto… ¿de qué vale que te diga una u otra opción?... seguirías siendo igual de inútil para luchar… jamás vi un soldado con tus aptitudes… y eso que vi muchos perdedores en el ejercito…

Alex se acerco a su padre y pudo dar un puñetazo que limpio y sin interrupciones llego al rostro de Adam. Su puño que aun acariciaba las memorias de un sueño se lleno de la sangre nasal de su padre. Si, evidentemente este lo había estado provocando a propósito para que lo golpee… sin embargo no está satisfecho con ese golpe… aun quería mas… mientras por otro lado sentía culpa de haberle levantado la mano.. ¿ Acaso eso resolvía algo realmente? Pensando en esto es cuando logra mirarse su mano con algo de sangre de su padre, y este inmóvil… viéndolo a los ojos, aun sin haberse limpiado la cara… definitivamente Adam era un monstruo que jamás podría derrotar… ¿Por qué?.

Alex llevo esa mano aun algo entumecida por el dolor contra su pecho y su remera negra se mancho de sangre.. Finalmente Adam abrió la boca.

-:- lo ves… no puedes sentir pena por las personas que odias..

Eso te mataría en cualquier momento..

Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de haberme golpeado… - implacable el hombre se puso muy cerca de su hijo, apenas el aliento los separaba. Alex se dio cuenta algo tarde que su padre era algo superior a él… un monstruo imbatible no podía dejar de repetirse… de descubrirlo y redescubridlo esos ojos habían visto personas morir y seguro muchas por sus propias manos y él aunque furioso tenia la mirada de un joven lleno de sueños.

-:- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?... ¡porque nos reunimos en secreto como ladrones?...

-:- crees que tu madre te hubiese permitido golpearme en la cara? O que Josh le hubiese gustado verlo?... creo que lo necesitabas.. Alex necesitabas que todo esto pasara para darte cuenta de que yo tengo razón… se un buen chico y olvídate de esos sueños…

-:- tú no entiendes nada Adam… peor mejor aun.. Te compadezco… - Alex se dio al media vuelta mientras se limpiaba la mano con su camiseta… y Adam se sentaba solo, a meditar un momento.

…

…

-:_ Alex? Que hacías en el sótano? – pregunto su madre en bata, que recién se levantaba para comenzar con el desayuno, como si nada extraño sucediese en esa casa. En el seno de su propia familia y aun así ella solo estaba en otro sitio… - oh! Que le sucedió a tu mano?...- intento agarrarla, pero él la quito de su vista.

-:- estuve moviendo cajas…

-:- Alex.. ¿ Qué sucede?...

-:- eso es lo que yo quiero saber mamá… ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?... ¿porqué ya no nos proteges?... Adam n puede ser dueño de tu vida…

-:- el no es dueño de mi vida Alex… solo hace lo mejor para nosotros. Quizás debieras intentar reconciliarte con él… al menos habla con tu padre.. Por mi…

-:- lo hare… - suspiro pesadamente… incluso su madre lo creía incapaz de comprender la verdad… todos lo trataban como un idiota. – voy a despertar a Josh…

-:- le costó mucho dormirse anoche… déjalo que descanse… si?.. ¿ Porque no me haces estos mandados?.. – le ofreció una hoja con unos productos de almacén y junto a ellos el monedero de Lillian.

-:- no protestes y ve a hacer las compras! – objeto Adam antes de que Alex siquiera hubiese abierto la boca.

-:- en seguida vuelvo… - dijo como si su padre no hubiese irrumpido en la escena.

La puerta se cerró tras de Alex pero este nos e fue, se dio la vuelta hasta la ventana para oír porque lo necesitaban lejos.

…

…

-:- deja de tratar así a Alex! El no es un idiota! – Adam levantó la voz molesto contra sus esposa que se seco las manos en su delantal de cocina y s e dio la media vuelta.

-:- aquí quien está tratando mal a Alex eres tú! Deja de hacerle dalo Adam! – Alex nunca había visto a su madre poniéndose en contra de su esposo. – lo único que debe s hacer es decirle lo que sientes… ¿para qué alargar este sufrimiento?...

-:- Alex no puede saberlo! Y no lo hará.. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe mujer!...

-:- como que no me incumbe! Alex es mi bebe! – grito la mujer y se sentó a llorar a la mesa. Su esposo apago la cocina, donde el agua ya ebullia violentamente. - ¿porque Alex?...

-:- ya lo hablamos un millón de veces… Josh será el futuro de los shepherd… Alex no llegara muy lejos…

La conversación se detuvo súbitamente cuando Josh bajo las escaleras aun medio dormido. Adam fue a su encuentro mientras Lillian solo podía pensar en su bebe… como llamaba a Alex mientras lloraba en la mesa.

…

…

Destruido Alex se detuvo a pensar. Su vida no podía ser aquella… donde sus padres decían saber que él no llegaría muy lejos… y que Joshua era el futuro… ¿ porque?... tan patética era su existencia? Llevo sus manos a sus ojos llorosos y fregándolos intentaba de poder secarlos, pero cada lagrima que se mudaba al abrigo d Alex traía detrás un reemplazo para sus ojos… luego de unos instantes estaba en condiciones de ir a comprar…. En el almacén se dio cuenta que solo era un vecino mas de shepeherds glen… que en realidad nadie podía dar por sentado su destino…. Todos los que pasaban lo saludaban… todos querían a su padre y le preguntaban por su madre… "bien" contestaba y sonreía… al pasar por la caja el dueño de la tienda se molesto un poco con él y le hizo un comentario que le llamaría la atención…

-:- ¿planeas morir pronto?...

-:- que?... pregunto Alex extirpado como un rumor de sus pensamientos.

-:- nadie compra comida enlatada que le falten solo meses para echarse a perder… si son latas… la idea es que dure…

-:- al diablo con esto… dijo para sí mismo y huyo de la tienda , el tendero se quedo mirando la lata… asombrado sabiendo que él no dejaba que productos así quedaran en sus góndolas…

…

…

Alex corrió escaleras arribas hasta la entrada de casa… esos breves escalone se habían multiplicado por millones… y al abrir la puerta se topo con Josh intentando salir a jugar.

-:- Josh!- Alex se puso a su altura y coloco las manos en sus hombros. – Josh… ¿ sabes que … tu eres maravilloso?... – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar derramarlas.

-:- Alex?- Josh retrocedió un paso asustado por las lagrimas de su hermano mayor, casi como si le hubiese tomado fobia a aquella expresión de dolor tan común últimamente en su familia.

-:- no, Josh… no te vayas…- sujeto con más fuerza los hombros de su hermanito para que no se escapen de el…

-:- Alex? Que estas haciéndole a tu hermano?... – pegunto Adam molesto, en un reflejo casi natural Alex soltó a su pequeño hermano y lo dejó salir afuera. Despacio también se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos..

-:- supongo que solo quería ver el futuro directo a la cara…

-:- ¿ de qué hablas?... – dijo Adam casi burlándose de su hijo – a veces no sé de donde sacas esas ideas…

-:- no me mientas… todo este tiempo fingiendo que era uno más de tus hijos… y solo vine a este mundo pare este motivo tan estúpido…

-:- no sabes de lo que estás hablando… vete a jugar por ahí… aun eres un niño Alex…

-:- no lo soy!... Adam deja de tratarme como a un niño!..

-:- Alex!... – el hombre se dio cuenta que su grito había alarmado a Josh que ingresaba a la casa y a su esposa que había dejado de preparar el desayuno solo para ver que el conflicto no sobrepasara el ámbito verbal. – vete a tu alcoba!

-:- no!... ya no obedezco tus ordenes!... no tengo padre… - lo miro fijamente a los ojos… Adam se vio reflejado en esos irises café, tan hermosos como los de su esposa; peor con la fiereza y la vida que los suyos propios solían tener. Y un dolor que provenía de otro lado… pero que era muy latente… casi como un llanto dentro de su cabeza.

Lo que Lillian temía llego una fracción de segundo después de la violenta declaración del joven sheperd. Su padre desde abajo dio un abanicazo con su mano sobre el rostro de su hijo. Dejando que un par de gotas espesas de sangre colapsen contra la alfombra. Josh quedo helado y corrió cerca de ambos hasta los brazos protectores de su madre. Alex se quedo con el rostro bajo y la columna inclinada hacia adelante.. No había levantado sus manos para defenderse, ni para evitar el profuso sangrado que esa mano tan pesada había causado en su rostro.

Adam se miro la mano y la bajo luego, había dolido bastante… a ambos de hecho.

…

…

-:- Adam! – grito la mujer que se aproximo casi como poseída hasta su marido y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo le dio una bofetada.

-:- no entiendes nada mujer! Mantente al margen de la situación! Contrólate! – le dijo tomándola por los antebrazos y obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos.- si eres un adulto Alex… cuida de tu madre y llama a mi teléfono cuando estés listo para entender lo que sucede… - el hombre palmeo el rostro de su hijo mientas este aun seguía paralizado…. A pesar de tanta violencia emocional y verbal.. Era ala primera vez que su padre le levantaba la mano… y se sentía destruido…. ¿ cómo ayudaría a alguien si no podía cuidarse él mismo?

/fin cap. 2/

…

..

Se pone bueno no? Adam e s un villano ¡ definitivamente… XD yo también me quedaría paralizada si me pegaran a esta altura O_o como WTF!

Bueno… pobre Josh… en el ojo de la tormenta… y Lillian! Por favor mujer! Protagonismo!

Un saludo enorme y gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Porque fue así papa?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Felicito a yukari sparda pro sus 60 reviews por "de puño, letra, con alma y corazón" _

_._

_._

Capitulo tres:

Resumen; Alex fue citado a llamar a su padre cuando estuviese listo para saber la verdad… ¿qué verdad más poderosa que la que sus ojos captaban?...

…

…

Con cuidado levantó su cara, no quería encontrarse con el rostro de su madre… qué pensaría de él… ¿era el hombre que había deseado o para ella también solo era un ovulo mal invertido?...

Pero al abrir sus orbes se encontró con una mirada que lo asqueaba de la misma manera.

-:- ven, vamos a recostarnos…. – le tomo la mano y ella como una muñeca se dejo llevar a su cuarto.

Ales no podía entender porque todo estaba tan mal… sentó a su madre en el borde de su cama. En ese momento la mujer empezó a llorar mientras decía "evitare que te conviertas en él"… y también "no lo llames, no necesitas saber"

-:- Mama… déjame ir… pero primero relájate… no dejare de amarte ni a ti no a Josh… sin importar lo que él tenga para decirme… - le tomo ambas manos a su madre y las beso. – pero necesito que estés mejor por Josh… él no entiende que está pasando… - dijo cuando en realidad él tampoco tenía una pálida idea de la situación que había arrancado a su familia de su pecho y estaba haciendo tanto daño en su carne…

Alex se acerco a su madre con un cambio de ropa, ya que su sangre había manchado su vestido.

-:- no vayas Alex… el va a mentirte!

-:- no creeré ciegamente en anda de lo que él diga mama… solo cámbiate de ropa para no asuntar a Josh…- Alex se toco la mejilla casi inconscientemente.

-:- crees que no está lo suficientemente asustado ya Alex?... no pudiste solamente mantenerte callado y al margen de todo esto? No pudiste verdad?

-:- crees que yo soy el responsable mama?- la mujer guardo silencio y trago saliva pesadamente – mama… ¿yo soy el responsable de que esto pasara?...- la voz de Alex se quebró y una lagrima no sabía si caer o quedarse no su ojo

-:- Alex.. No hagas estas preguntas… no vayas hijo… tu no tienes que ser como él..

-:- yo soy el responsable de esto… ¿ verdad? – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda… si seguía mirándola solo cumularía odio en su contra…

-:- Alex! No! No e s lo que yo dije…

-:- lo dijiste!- se dio media vuelta y las palabras ebulleron fuera de su boca en un tono irreverente y exacerbado – mamá.. Solo no hables más… y cuida de Josh… él a necesitarte mucho… mucho de verdad….. Él…- tomo aire, estaba llorando de nuevo, no podía contener tanta amargura… o lloraba o reaccionaba con una violencia innecesaria- va a sentirse muy solo sin papá y sin mi…

-:- Alex? Que vas a hacer?...

-:- él no va a salirse con las suyas… habernos faltado el respeto… habernos golpeado… él no va a salir impune de esto…

-:- no, Alex! No entiendes…

-:- adiós mama.. – le beso la frente ignorando las suplicas de que acabara con esa locura…, y justamente a eso se dirigía.

Abrió la puerta y s encontró con Josh que preocupado y asustado lloraba junto al cuarto de sus padres.

-:- Josh… te necesito mucho… - Alex coloco sus manos en sus hombros y lo miro a la cara.

-:- estas llorando Alex?

-:- no, pero escucha… Josh… tu eres el hombre de la casa… protege a mama… yo voy a hablar con papá..

-:- y luego vuelven?... – pregunto ilusionado el niño.

-:- claro amigo… solo será una hora o dos… ¿si?... – llevo la mano cerca de su frente efectuando el típico saludo que tantas veces había visto que Adam le hacía a Josh jugando… y que con él esa magia nunca había surgido.

-:- señor, si señor! Dijo Josh algo más entusiasmado..

-:- vigílala desde aquí afuera… ella está durmiendo ahora…

Con cuidado camino hasta la cocina y mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono celular buscaba en el cajón de los u tencillos un buen cuchillo.

El tono de espera pulso apulso helaban su sangre mientras su mano estaba oscultando entre todos los bordes metálicos uno perteneciente un cuchillo.

-:- Alex…- la voz de su padre le causo mucho miedo, le hizo comenzar a temblar… sobre todo el hecho de que no le dijese hijo.. Era como si su negación de la otra vez hubiese sido mutua….- escucha con atención…

-:- no! Tu escúchame con atención!..- la voz le temblaba… no sabía porque vacilaba…

-:- hijo… Alex… cálmate… tenemos que hablar en persona… te espero en el parque de allí partiremos a un sitio más cómodo…

-:- ¿Por qué?- la línea dio el tono de finalización de llamada… Adam había cortado. Justo cuando Alex encontraba el cuchillo que había buscado. Coloco la hoja de mismo en el pasa cinto de su pantalón y partió. Utilizando el atajo que usaban con Josh. Del otro laso el pequeño parque devorado por una niebla muy espesa estaba vacío… ¿ sonde estaba Adam? Casi con nostalgia se sentó en un columpio y casi que rompía en llanto de nuevo, el frio en lugar de aliviar el golpe que había recibido en el rostro le había doler aun mas. Con sus puños apretaba el columpio como si fuese la empuñadura del cuchillo con el que acabaría la miserable actuación de su padre.. Aun a costas de ir a prisión… el no dejaría que dañen a Josh… él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres no supieran como evitar el nacimiento de su hermano mayor.

-:- no creí que tuviese tantas ganas de verme.. – voz inconfundible de su padre le hizo abandonar la posición relajada; dejándolo alerta por completo ahora de pie apenas soltando el columpio con una de sus manos y con la otra cerca de la empuñadura de aquel cuchillo.

-:- terminemos con esto pronto… no tenemos necesidad de ir a ningún lado…. – Alex soltó por fin el columpio y su mano quedo suelta , libre, esperando para defenderse a algún ademan violento, pero contrario a esto el hombre le dio la espalda abiertamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada Alex empuño su cuchillo, peor luego de unos segundos desistió; debía entender que secreto ocultaba su familia, que secreto lo tenía en un lugar tan miserable.

La caminata de un hombre tras del otro había enfriado el cuerpo de Alex, la niebla espesa no ayudaba y en viento helado que la movía menos…

Y así lentamente llegaron a la avenida craven. Alex se sentía como un perro siendo paseado.

-:- a donde quieres llegar?...

-:- no falta nada.. Creo que puedes perder un par de minutos de tu vida dando la última caminata juntos…

-:-… - no sabía que contestar ¿conocía sus intenciones?' p quizás el intentaba hacer lo mismo?

-:- ah… - suspiró Adam mirando hacia la niebla que le borraba todo horizonte- me has traído muchas alegrías estos años… - dijo en un tono que para Alex era excesivamente irónico…

-:- no sabes lo que dices…

-:- llegamos…- la niebla apenas permitía ver el muelle, el Toluca… y mas niebla perdida en las profundidades del paisaje

-:- el lago… - dijo mientras intentaba investigar la mirada de su padre que finalmente se acerco a él, la duda lo paralizo, y finalmente dejo que Adam quedase a su lado…

-:- el Toluca… los primeros pobladores hablaban de extraños dioses que habitaban estas tierras.. Y el epicentro de su magia… estaba en estas aguas… los primeros europeos y sus hijos intentaron matar estos dioses… pero fueron atraídos por su poder….

-:-…- Alex miro a su padre, no tenía sentido lo que decía.

-:- creo que estos dioses salvajes se dejaron domesticar… pero volcaron su salvajismo en el corazón de sus fieles… dios pide siempre sangre…. ¿ acaso en el cristianismo dios no vertió la sangre de su propio hijo? En realidad los dioses hacen eso, porque saben que dependemos de ellos…

-:- papá…

-:- un día… Holloway, Bartlett, flich y bueno, nuestra familia junto con otro grupos de pobladores… quiso separase de estas creencias… y firmamos un contrato que no puede romperse….

-:- excusas!- Alex no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando… ¿había perdido la cabeza?

-:- Alex… lo siento… es que desde que tuve esta verdad en mis manos… y es mi espalda… me cuento la historia una y otra y otra vez… pero no logro convencerme a mí mismo, de que todo esto es verdad…

-:- de que estás hablando?...

-:- hijo, Alex… cuando me entere que tu madre había pedido que llegaras al mundo y que crecías en su interior… me sentí un hombre completo… Alex… solo pudo superar este momento tu llegada, tenerte entre mis brazos… Alex tú has sido la alegría de mi vida…

-:- basta!- grito Alex cortando la niebla con su grito de ira y angustia confabuladas en una bestia sin control. - so digas eso… no mientas como si fuese un niño estúpido… yo se que fui un accidente y que Josh es su preferido! Yo lo sé!

-:- no, no sabes nada Alex… y hubiese preferido que no lo sepas…. Alex… cuando te tuve en brazos… sabía que tú serias el afortunado… y pobre Josh…

-:- ha! Pobre Josh…- negó sarcásticamente con la cabeza Alex, no podía creer lo que su padre decía.

-:- Sabía que no comprenderías… Alex… yo siempre espere que te hicieras un hombre como ahora… y como siempre has superado cualquier expectativa….

-:- no… no digas eso…- Alex quito la mirada, no quería creer esas patrañas… no quería arrepentirse de lo que planeaba hacer…

-:- entiendo si no quieres creerme… pero yo tuve un hermano… yo siempre fui el favorito de los dos… el pacto de la familia… dice que un hijo debe ser entregado cada 50 años… y mis padres… creyeron que era mejor opción dejar al predilecto cargar con tantos pecados y una maldición sin sentido… vaya regalo de cumpleaños ales… no tienes idea…

-:- entregar?... regalo'… ¿ de qué hablas?... – estaba confundido y la niebla intermitentemente le permitía ver con mayor o menor claridad la mirada helada de su padre.

-:- Josh crecerá para llevar este apellido maldito… en tanto tu, mi querido Alex… no tendrás que pasar por este tormento y serás joven para siempre…

La niebla no le permitió al hijo percatarse del avance de su padre que lo romo por la nuca y por el brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el lago.

Alex trastabillaba y daba pasos en falso para evitar mojarse, el agua estaba helada y su padre loco de remate, sin embargo no podía ponerle fin a la crueldad del loco, por que el cuchillo había quedado fuera de su alcance por completo.

Cuando el agua le daba a ambos hasta las rodillas ales sintió como su padre le sumergía el rostro en el agua helada, desconcertándolo.

-:- papa! Esper! ¿Qué haces? – se resistía todo lo que podía a la fuerza de su padre. Al margen que el agarre lo tenía en desventaja

-:- no permitiré que seas tú quien cargue con el pecado de los sheperd… como mi favorito te elegí para morir…

-:- no!- dijo luchando contra el agua, su padre y su respiración agitada y poco profunda.

-:- Alex… no te resistas… te elegí a ti… - cada vez bailaban más apretados uno contra otro, hundiéndose en el agua y saliendo. Alex vio al alcance de su mano libre una navaja en el cinturón de su padre, tentado la tomo, la desplego y tiño de rojo la hoja plateada . Su padre lo soltó de brazo pero de su pasa cinto robo el cuchillo de la cocina, sosteniendo el mango lo miro perplejo- Alex…. Realmente…- los ojos de Adam se llenaron de lágrimas.

-:- ¿ibas a matarme?- sostuvo con fuerza la empuñadura de la navaja de su padre. Su cabeza era una caldera descompuesta, su padre lo había amado todo este tiempo ¿como demonios iba a saberlo?¿ había nacido solo para morir? ¿ Si Josh no era el favorito… ¿ porque siempre había merecido el mejor trato?

Los dos con el agua hasta las rodillas con una hoja de acero cada uno en su mano se debatirían en una pelea por la vida de Alex… y el deber de la familia.. Cerca de Adam el agua se tornaba rojiza, el caprichoso corte al azar realizado por su hijo había dado en el antebrazo izquierdo de su padre y el corte seguía sangrando… Alex ya no era aun niño y Adam lo noto mientras acariciaba la herida abierta u profunda en su antebrazo…

(((((((((((((((((((((fin del capitulo tres)))))))))))))))))))))))

Sin palabras… solo que… bueno, yo quería hacer esta historia de tres capítulos, pero no pude XD

Por creo que ya el cuarto es el final!

Un saludo a todos ustedes por esta semana santa… sena creyentes, praxticantes o no, a todos nos viene bien estos días y por supuesto es una oportunidad para regalar chocolates a quienes amamos…


	4. ending 1

¿Por qué fue así papa? Capitulo final… uno

.

.

.

Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí con una historia que al menos a mi me esta gustando muchísimo.

.

.

Resumen: Los dos con el agua hasta las rodillas con una hoja de acero cada uno en su mano se debatirían en una pelea por la vida de Alex… y el deber de la familia… Cerca de Adam el agua se tornaba rojiza, el caprichoso corte al azar realizado por su hijo había dado en el antebrazo izquierdo de su padre y el corte seguía sangrando… Alex ya no era aun niño y Adam lo notó mientras acariciaba la herida abierta y profunda en su antebrazo…

…

…

-:- ¡Alex… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!... no tenemos alternativa… si existiese… ¿no la hubiese usado ya?- Adam no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Alex… se había convertido en un hombre, él sólo… sin su ayuda… y cuanto lo lamentaba… levantó uno de su brazos como si pudiese alcanzar a su hijo, pero este estaba a varios pasos de distancia con la mirada encendida de fuego y rabia. – Alex…

-:- ¡Ya detente!- grito el joven… oír su voz lo confundía… esa mirada tan muerta y estéril… ahora se veía más blanda… pero no se quería dejar engañar… o más bien quería caer en ese engaño…de que su padre lo había amado siempre… de que siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo… pero bajo ningún concepto, ninguno, perder la vida era un "regalo"-¡Ya has dictado toda mi vida! ¡No te dejare dictar mi muerte también Adam! ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto se termina aquí!... ¡No has hecho más que causar daño!

-:- hijo…

-:- no, Adam… tuviste toda mi vida para ser mi padre… pero nunca estuviste allí… no puedes decirme hijo… ¡No puedes decirme nada! - Alex golpeó el agua con su puño cerrado, mientras las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos parecían capaces de desbordar el Toluca. Se sentía desamparado, aferrándose a una hoja de unos ocho centímetros como si fuese su cordón umbilical… la única posibilidad de seguir con vida… la suya a precio de la de su padre… el intercambio no parecía justo… pero no había forma de renunciar, de escapar de tan maligno contrato.

Alex intentaba pensar con claridad, pero seguía obviamente shockeado, se veía limitado en sus movimientos… su padre, un cazador experto había conseguido dejarlo en obvia desventaja, unos quince centímetros mas hundido en el agua, lejos de la costa, el manto de agua le hacia imposible rodar por el piso… y alejarse a las profundidades era igual de inútil… después de todo… le daría la espalda… Adam sonrió levemente en cuanto vio que Alex le había leído su estrategia… pero luego entristeció… significaba que Alex contrario a las recomendaciones lucharía por su vida… aun así no tuviese sentido…

-:- ¡No seas necio! ¡Debo volver pronto a casa con tu madre y con Josh!...

-:- No te permitiré regresar a casa… si yo no vuelvo… tú tampoco vas a volver…- a pesar de que el agua le hacia peso en los pantalones y el frio le dormía las rodillas Alex intentó un ataque frontal hacia su padre, Alex sabía que si su padre eludía le movimiento el quedaría cerca de la costa… y que si no lo hacia… quedaría herido; pero Adam había pensado de la misma manera y sólo movió su muñeca armada había el rostro de Alex. Quien cayó boca abajo en el agua, levantándose con dificultad… la cantidad de sangre y la mano del joven impedían ver la seriedad de las heridas… aunque los aullidos de dolor que intentaba callar le hacían presagiar a Adam que su muchacho había sido muy herido.

-:- Alex… por favor… esto no es necesario… ya te dije que es por tu bien…

-:-¡La muerte no es por mí bien! ¡Maldito loco!...

-:- ¿¡Y como vivirías sabiendo que debes matar a tu familia!...

-:- ¡Yo no lo haría… no soy como tú, Adam! ¡Yo soy ALEX!

-:- ¿Aun así? ¿Podrías seguir adelante sabiendo que la hija del doctor, la hermanita de Elle y el amigo de Josh ya murieron y tú sigues con vida?... ¿Que sus muertes fueron en vano?

-:- ¿Joseph?... espera… ¿Qué pasó con él…?..

-:- Alex… todos siguieron su camino… el camino que yo escogí para ti… el camino que te hará olvidar estos problemas…

Luego del ataque la distancia entre ambos estaba mucho más reducida… cualquiera de los dos que estirara el brazo podía sujetar al otro... sin embargo la niebla los separaba… y hacía que la parte más importante de la batalla se llevase a cabo en sus cabezas… sus brazos tiesos se preparaban para sujetar o ser sujetados... mientras su batalla seguía allí.

_( stooop!) hasta acá es igual para todos los capítulos finales… de esta línea para abajo cada uno es un nuevo ending ne?)

Finamente Alex volvió a la carga distrayendo a su padre con algo de agua en el rostro, y tras eso hincar el arma blanca en una porción de tejidos blandos al azar. Pero nuevamente no fue suficiente y fue tomado de la ropa por su padre que se quedo mirándolo… el más joven intentaba calmar su respiración; porque sabía que seria sumergido en el agua, pero su padre no lo hundía… Alex pudo logra un fugaz contacto visual. Entonces allí Adam hundió la cabeza de su amado hijo en el agua.

Los brazos de Alex buscaban sujetos a la pierna de su padre, impulsar el cuerpo hacia arriba; no podía, sólo sentía el agua teñida de sangre… quizás de su propio rostro; quizás desde la herida de su padre…

-:- ¡Papá! ¡Espera!- alcanzo a gemir como un niño Alex en un intento de salvar su vida… y de decir lo que sentía… por más que lo llamase por su primer nombre… para él siempre seria su padre… aunque no lo mereciese; aunque siempre había estado allí… en incómodo silencio parado a su derecha; pero nunca había faltado, ni un sólo día… no podía quejarse… y debía decir cuanto lo amaba…-¡Papá! – gritó en cuanto Adam lo sacó del agua…

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron, pero ya estaba cansado para seguir peleando… había tragado demasiada agua… y tener sobre sus ojos los de su padre lo hicieron sentirse muy extraño… Adam lo miraba desde la seguridad de su hombro… esa mirada helada que había tenido siempre… aunque ahora en parte estaba feliz de ver algo aparte del agua… pero su garganta se cerró; todo lo que quería decir bajo el agua… se había anulado por la presencia de este hombre…

-:- hijo… juro por dios… que lo hago…

-:-no, no jures… me portaré bien… - Alex recurrió a ese recurso infantil casi inconscientemente. – Papá…- las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua del Toluca - … me portaré bien… pero no hagas esto… perdóname papá…

-:- …- el silencio de Adam lograba en Alex un terror que no creyó posible, pero que estaba sufriendo…. Su padre iba a matarlo como un perro viejo, ahogándolo… - algún día lo entenderás Alex… yo no soy el malo aquí… sólo quiero hacerte libre…

-:- ¡No papá! ¡No!- Adam impulsó con mas fuerza a su hijo bajo el lago… sólo bastaba que su cabeza no volviese a sobresalir… para no dudar de hacer lo correcto… de hacer lo mejor para Alex… sin embargo no podía evitar oír un par de gritos desesperados amortiguados por el agua.

Adam apenas podía creer que su labor hubiese concluido cuando el cuerpo de su hijo dejó por completo de luchar… y grado a grado perdía el calor y cansado y herido levantó a su niñito especial y lo abrazó… lo abrazó tan fuerte… sólo para poder sentirlo… olerlo… hacer todo lo que nunca hizo con su amado hijo… pero el método de la muerte le había robado la temperatura y el olor de su piel… incluso su cara mostraba horror… el dolor y el pánico del agua accediendo en sus pulmones y de las células muriendo una a una sin poder oxigenarse….

Tras unos minutos de mimarlo y pedirle disculpas a su cadáver húmedo lo besó en la frente…. Sus labios tibios tocaron esa frente muerta, que ya no pensaría en él… buscó en sus bolsillos y que le quitó la billetera y el teléfono… a Lilian le gustaba juntar cosas y llamarlas recuerdos… cuando lo que en realidad se atesoraba para siempre era ese abrazo al cadáver… el desde lejos verlo crecer para ser un hombre impecable… mejor que él... mejor que nadie…

…

…

Lilian ya se había levantado, sujetaba la mano de Josh casi como rezando…. Porque en realidad lo hacía… esperaba que todo acabase de una vez… que la agonía de Alex terminase… que pudiera enterrar a su amado hijo… después de todo Josh era el futuro y ella debía estar allí para hacerlo un hombre correcto y temeroso de la ira de Dios…

Sin embargo era imposible que luego de tanto llorar permaneciese despierta toda la mañana.

Al abrir sus ojos, el teléfono de su hijo y su billetera estaban junto a ella sobre la cama; esperanzada corrió escaleras abajo llamando a su hijo. Pero en el recibidor estaba su esposo jugando con Josh… y se arrojó hincándose en los escalones con desesperación… las manchas de agua en el piso de madera era muy evidente… todo había acabado….

-:- ¿Verdad que todos extrañaremos a Alex?...- dijo Josh…

-:- Bueno, pero Alex quería ser un soldado hijo…- el hombre acarició los sedosos cabellos de Josh… más suaves que los de Alex… y él sólo podía reconocer la diferencia después de haberlo tocado la noche anterior… tan tarde…- Ve a explicarle a mamá… tengo que quitar las cosas de Alex del cuarto…

…

…

Lentamente subió las escaleras, sintiendo como si choreara agua de su cuerpo y entró al cuatro de sus hijos… no tenia sentido que ellos durmiesen en cuatros separados si a uno le correspondía morir… por esa idea tan cómoda… Alex no había tenido un segundo de privacidad verdadera… Adam tomó los juguetes y los libros de Alex… incluso ahora debía dedicarse a olvidarlo… para hacerle a Josh la maldición lo mas confortable posible. Pero los recuerdos de los últimos días… se quedarían con el por siempre…

…

…

Esa vez que irrumpió en su cuarto… se sitio tentado de decirle que era un buen chico… que era una buena persona…

Y esa charla en el sótano mientras todos dormían…

-:- ¡Yo haré de mi vida lo que yo quiera Adam! ¡Serviré al ejército, formaré una familia y moriré de viejo… Pero todo a mi manera!

-:- ¡Tu vida no te pertenece!- la mirada del hombre se había enrudecido mientras oía los planes de vida de su hijo.- ¡Tu vida siempre le pertenecerá a la familia Sheperd, Alex!

No había tenido la fuerza de cortarle las alas a esos sueños… no había hecho nada para quitarle ese dolor… de soñar los imposibles…

Y por último la discusión con su esposa… al final de cuentas las mujeres tienen ese instinto… pero él debía convencerse que mentirse y mentirle era lo mejor…

-:- ¡Aquí quien está tratando mal a Alex eres tú! ¡Deja de hacerle daño Adam! Lo único que debes hacer es decirle lo que sientes… ¿Para qué alargar este sufrimiento?...

-:- ¡Alex no puede saberlo! ¡Y no lo hará… No te metas en lo que no te incumbe mujer!...

-:- ¡Cómo que no me incumbe! ¡Alex es mi bebé! – gritó la mujer y se sentó a llorar a la mesa. - ¿Por qué Alex?...

-:- Ya lo hablamos un millón de veces… Josh será el futuro de los Sheperd… Alex no llegará muy lejos…- incluso él negaba que su hijo moriría… siempre remplazaba la palabra muerte con cualquier cosa…

Tomó las apuntes de su hijo y los arrojó por la ventana; las hojas de papel volaban en el cielo despejado y celeste de Sheperd's Glen… la vida de los habitantes estaba a salvo 50 años más… y Alex…. Ya no necesitaría estudiar….

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_:-:_._._._._:_ fin … :-:-:-.-._._._:_:-:-:-:-:-:_:-:-:

Este es el bad ending…. XD a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho… fue un desafío mostrara a Adam como un ser humano luego de cómo lo satanice en mis otros fics… no? ¡Gracias por todo!

_**Hoy 21/03/2012 se cumple un año del accidente de tránsito que protagonicé con mi padre… el fallecería el 27/3/2012 en la unidad de terapia intensiva del hospital municipal de urgencias-**_

Mi intención es ese día publicar el otro ending de esta historia que tenía realmente suspendida.

Lamento la demora…


	5. ending dos

¿Por qué fue así papa? Ending dos…

.

.

Resumen: Los dos con el agua hasta las rodillas con una hoja de acero cada uno en su mano se debatirían en una pelea por la vida de Alex… y el deber de la familia… Cerca de Adam el agua se tornaba rojiza, el caprichoso corte al azar realizado por su hijo había dado en el antebrazo izquierdo de su padre y el corte seguía sangrando… Alex ya no era aun niño y Adam lo notó mientras acariciaba la herida abierta y profunda en su antebrazo…

…

…

-:- ¡Alex… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!... no tenemos alternativa… si existiese… ¿no la hubiese usado ya?- Adam no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Alex… se había convertido en un hombre, él sólo… sin su ayuda… y cuanto lo lamentaba… levantó uno de su brazos como si pudiese alcanzar a su hijo, pero este estaba a varios pasos de distancia con la mirada encendida de fuego y rabia. – Alex…

-:- ¡Ya detente!- grito el joven… oír su voz lo confundía… esa mirada tan muerta y estéril… ahora se veía más blanda… pero no se quería dejar engañar… o más bien quería caer en ese engaño…de que su padre lo había amado siempre… de que siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo… pero bajo ningún concepto, ninguno, perder la vida era un "regalo"-¡Ya has dictado toda mi vida! ¡No te dejare dictar mi muerte también Adam! ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto se termina aquí!... ¡No has hecho más que causar daño!

-:- hijo…

-:- no, Adam… tuviste toda mi vida para ser mi padre… pero nunca estuviste allí… no puedes decirme hijo… ¡No puedes decirme nada! - Alex golpeó el agua con su puño cerrado, mientras las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos parecían capaces de desbordar el Toluca. Se sentía desamparado, aferrándose a una hoja de unos ocho centímetros como si fuese su cordón umbilical… la única posibilidad de seguir con vida… la suya a precio de la de su padre… el intercambio no parecía justo… pero no había forma de renunciar, de escapar de tan maligno contrato.

Alex intentaba pensar con claridad, pero seguía obviamente shockeado, se veía limitado en sus movimientos… su padre, un cazador experto había conseguido dejarlo en obvia desventaja, unos quince centímetros mas hundido en el agua, lejos de la costa, el manto de agua le hacia imposible rodar por el piso… y alejarse a las profundidades era igual de inútil… después de todo… le daría la espalda… Adam sonrió levemente en cuanto vio que Alex le había leído su estrategia… pero luego entristeció… significaba que Alex contrario a las recomendaciones lucharía por su vida… aun así no tuviese sentido…

-:- ¡No seas necio! ¡Debo volver pronto a casa con tu madre y con Josh!...

-:- No te permitiré regresar a casa… si yo no vuelvo… tú tampoco vas a volver…- a pesar de que el agua le hacia peso en los pantalones y el frio le dormía las rodillas Alex intentó un ataque frontal hacia su padre, Alex sabía que si su padre eludía le movimiento el quedaría cerca de la costa… y que si no lo hacia… quedaría herido; pero Adam había pensado de la misma manera y sólo movió su muñeca armada había el rostro de Alex. Quien cayó boca abajo en el agua, levantándose con dificultad… la cantidad de sangre y la mano del joven impedían ver la seriedad de las heridas… aunque los aullidos de dolor que intentaba callar le hacían presagiar a Adam que su muchacho había sido muy herido.

-:- Alex… por favor… esto no es necesario… ya te dije que es por tu bien…

-:-¡La muerte no es por mí bien! ¡Maldito loco!...

-:- ¿¡Y como vivirías sabiendo que debes matar a tu familia!...

-:- ¡Yo no lo haría… no soy como tú, Adam! ¡Yo soy ALEX!

-:- ¿Aun así? ¿Podrías seguir adelante sabiendo que la hija del doctor, la hermanita de Elle y el amigo de Josh ya murieron y tú sigues con vida?... ¿Que sus muertes fueron en vano?

-:- ¿Joseph?... espera… ¿Qué pasó con él…?..

-:- Alex… todos siguieron su camino… el camino que yo escogí para ti… el camino que te hará olvidar estos problemas…

Luego del ataque la distancia entre ambos estaba mucho más reducida… cualquiera de los dos que estirara el brazo podía sujetar al otro... sin embargo la niebla los separaba… y hacía que la parte más importante de la batalla se llevase a cabo en sus cabezas… sus brazos tiesos se preparaban para sujetar o ser sujetados... mientras su batalla seguía allí.

_( stooop!) hasta acá es igual para todos los capítulos finales… de esta línea para abajo cada uno es un nuevo ending ne?)

-:- ¿Sólo porque tú no tuviste alternativa… yo tampoco tengo derecho a una segunda vida normal?- los ojos de Alex debilitados y con una suave película de sangre empapando su cara se clavaron en los ojos de Adam, que apenas podían mantener esa frialdad atemorizante

-:- Alex no entiendes…

-:- Al menos no digas que lo haces por mi… no te engañes… no lo estas haciendo por mi… yo tengo sueños… yo tengo muchas ganas de vivir…

-:- Alex… yo, creí que seria mas fácil para ambos que seas sólo un invitado en casa… que así ninguno de los dos sufriríamos tanto pasando por esto… Alex… lo siento…- finalmente Alex oída algo que creyó que su padre nunca diría… ese particular "lo siento" valía casi todo por lo que había pasado.

-:- Te equivocaste al criarme… ¿Vas a cometer el error de matarme también?... – Suspiró con una fuerza como si intentase eliminar brea de sus pulmones. – Toda mi vida quise saber que había hecho mal para tener tu rencor… pero veo que en realidad todo fue un plan tuyo… - intento reír, pero la herida en su cara no le permitía mover sus músculos congelados y se dio la media vuelta.

Caminó un paso más hacia el interior del Toluca y se detuvo.

-:- Bien Adam… a la cuenta de tres… soy tuyo… no voy a pelear más contra ti…. Después de todo siempre te quedas con la última palabra… y yo siempre termino castigado… ¿Por qué voy a negarme cuando piensas regalarme una muerte bella como esta? – el sarcasmo de Alex golpeaba como puños el rostro de su padre, que apretó la filosa cuchilla casera mientras veía su hijo de espaldas, con la manos extendidas hacia los lados como una cruz… la cruz que él había cargado todos esos años.

En cuanto su hijo llego al número tres corrió hacia el listo para ver a su hijo defenderse de él. 

Alex sintió al decir tres; que su vida acabaría, su padre cruzó sus brazos en torno al torso de Alex y le arrojó su peso encima. Apretándolo violentamente, pero aun así sin dejarlo caer… extrayendo el aire de sus pulmones….

El silencio tenso se rompió con la ruidosa inspiración de Alex, y mientras sus pulmones se oxigenaban nuevamente oyó la voz de su padre en su oído. Mientras lo aferraba con más fuerza.

-:- ¡Por dios Alex! Te amo tanto hijo… lo siento tanto… - la voz quebrada de su padre le obligó a Alex a perder el aliento de nuevo… sus piernas temblaban, y sentía ganas de llorar…. Pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo… aunque sus ojos dejaban escapar esa agua sin ser acompañada por los típicos espasmos del llanto…

-:- ¿Por qué me lo dices antes de matarme?...- lloró finalmente – Creo que tenias razón… y hubiese preferido creer que me odiabas…- apretó los puños, resistiéndose a abrazarlo, después de todo estaba a punto de morir… era tan sencillo como eso… morir de viejo ya no es una opción; tener hijos ya no es una opción… todas ellas se transformaban en meros sueños ahora. En fantasías-

-:- Porque no puedo matarte…. – Alex intentó esquivar un golpe de puño, pero fue inútil sentir esa contundencia en su rostro le desconcentró y le hizo caer al agua, sintiendo el amargo ardor del agua en sus fosas nasales; cada vez más y más dentro y la confusión y el dolor simplemente ya no quería luchar contra le agua… se había mordido la lengua-…. Dios… perdóname…

….

….

Tomó a su hijo helado, mientras escurría agua aun y caminó con cuidado a través de la niebla que antes los había cegado, ahora era un pasillo luminoso; mientras cargaba a su pequeño… como debió de haberlo hecho como siempre…

-:- Dios santo… perdóname…. Perdónalo…. Perdónanos…. – era lo único en lo que podía pensar; mientras se dirigía a la nada… al infierno.

Horas más tarde llegó a la casa y se acostó junto a su esposa, aun mojado y embarrado. Esta comenzó a llorar.

-:- ¿Lo hiciste?... Oh por dios… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé?...- Se dio la vuelta; dándole la espalda. Se preguntaba si realmente ella entendía con el hombre con el que se había casado y proyectado una familia-

-:-… hice lo que tenía que hacer… lo que cualquier padre hubiese hecho; al menos una vez….

…

…

Morir dolía mucho más de lo que imaginaba… y era una experiencia larga… recuerdos y sonidos, olores y dolores… todo bailando sobre su cabeza… y de repente… sus ojos abiertos de par en par…

-:- No te muevas… debes estar algo aturdido… ¿Recuerdas como te llamas?

-:- …. –La lengua le dolía y no podía decir su nombre, entonces recuerda la pelea en el borde del agua… pero ¿Contra quién peleaba?... No recordaba su rostro…. Y ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba su nombre- …. – Se toma la cabeza con fuerzas-

-:- Descuide, es normal que duela… tuvo un golpe muy fuerte… si no recuerda su nombre, está bien por ahora…

-:- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?- preguntó convencido de que no había llegado a ese sitio con una bata celeste-

-:- Hace dos días… te dejaron en la puerta del hospital, empapado y herido…. Nadie parece buscarte aun…

-:-…. – Cerró los ojos acomodándose en esa cama, las enfermeras parecían agradables, y lentamente recordaba un vaivén y una voz que repetía como un arrullo.

"Dios santo… perdóname…. Perdónalo…. Perdónanos…. No puedo quitarte tu vida… si aun no la has disfrutado… no regreses nunca más… Sheperd's Glen no te necesita…. No te preocupes por nosotros… yo defenderé a Josh y a tu madre… frente a cualquier Dios….una decisión que debí haber tomado hacía ya mucho tiempo… nunca olvides cuanto te amamos tu madre, tu hermano y yo…. Pero no recuerdes nunca cómo regresar a casa…"

-:-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta el psiquiatra-

-:-…

-:- …. Ya hablamos de esto… tu cabeza está bien… eres tú quien no quiere recordar quién eres… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cómo quieres que el mundo te conozca? ¿No te gustaría un nombre en tu expediente?

El joven de ojos castaños se colocó delante del vidrio de la ventana, que el otorgaba una vista muy lejana del Toluca en la distancia y a su vez su propia cara reflejada. En su bolsillo sólo una linterna y mucho silencio.

-:- ¿Algún nombre? ¿Nada? – se impacientó un poco

-:- Adam…

-:- ¿Cómo dijiste?- el profesional levanta la mirada que estaba en su libreta.

-:- Llámame Adam…- Sonrió dándose la vuelta mientras nubes negras se cernían sobre el lago-

FIN

Esto se publica con un día de retraso… (Y no quiero chistes respecto a "retraso" todo el mundo ya lo sabia)

¡Último capitulo de este fic tan postergado!...

Dedicado a mi papá, 27-3 hace un año que tomó la decisión correcta de seguir el paseo en motocicleta que comenzase el 21 de marzo de aquel año…

Anyways… gente utilizar el casco salva vidas (Ya lo había dicho, lo reitero) mi padre tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio al margen de que las hemorragias fueron difíciles de controlar y pese a tener una cortada de 15 cm en la frente (marca del casco) su tomografía no mostró daño cerebral…

¡Apartado dos! *3*

Saludos a Ez! *3* Este capitulo también va para ti!

Sucede que la poca eficiencia de mi pc me hace muy dificultoso utilizar el msn… gracias por tu apoyo... y te sigo adorando igual que siempre! *3*

Gracias a Yukari que soporta mi horrible español XD y lo transforma en arte

Pensaba hacer un completo good ending… pero…. Eso sería una burla… (aquí hay un destino y cuatro apellidos… no existe tal cosa como un good ending real (salvo una pesadilla, pero sería muy fantasioso no?))


End file.
